


The End

by straight4cowboys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straight4cowboys/pseuds/straight4cowboys
Summary: A very short look at Mary and Arthur's break up





	The End

“You know I love you, Arthur.”

They were standing in a field, not far from Mary’s home. It was the same field they always met in, a field that held good memories, and now a very bad one. Mary didn’t want to leave him, she wanted to run away with him and live the rest of her life with him by her side, but it just wasn’t possible. She knew that being on the run with Arthur would end badly, no matter how much she tried to romanticize it.

“This wasn’t the ending I was looking for.”

He sounded so broken. She wanted so badly to just take it all back and suggest running instead, but she pushed on. “I wish things could be different. I wish there was a future for us, but it’s just not possible.”

He was just staring at the ground. She knew she had broken his heart, her own heart was already shattered. It managed to break even more as Arthur turned his back to her and climbed onto his horse. The tears that were building up finally fell as he turned to look at her before he rode off.

“Goodbye, Mary.”


End file.
